A technique related to the fuel tank described above is disclosed in JP-A-2008-168767.
The tank body of the fuel tank is constituted by an upper shell and a lower shell, which are made of an injection-molded resin. The container body of the canister is formed to be integrated with the inner wall surface of the upper shell when the upper shell is injection-molded. The container body of the canister is filled with an adsorbent such as activated carbon, and an opening of the container body is closed by a cover material. Next, a flange portion of the upper shell and a flange portion of the lower shell are joined to each other, thereby completing the tank body.
In the fuel tank described above, when the upper shell included in the tank body is injection-molded, the container body of the canister is formed to be integrated with the inner wall surface of the upper shell. Therefore, even in case where only the canister is to be detached and attached afterward, detaching and attaching of the canister is not possible. Furthermore, it is difficult for the canister to be separately subjected to a product inspection. Therefore, there has been a need for improved fuel tanks.